Candidati
I candidati, secondo ciò che è stato detto dall'Uomo in nero, sono persone scelte da Jacob che potrebbero sostituirlo, per quanto riguarda il suo lavoro di proteggere l'Isola. Sembrano inoltre avere uno speciale status di "protezione" da parte degli Altri. Chi sono i candidati 's name as a candidate crossed out by The Man in Black on the cave wall.]]Following Jacob's death, the Man in Black, in the form of John Locke, brings Sawyer to the cliffside cave, showing him dozens of names and accompanying numbers scrawled on the walls and ceiling. He explains that these individuals are candidates chosen by Jacob to take over his role as protector of the Island. Further, Jacob had intentionally brought each candidate to the Island, by intervening and manipulating their choices at critical times in their lives. The Man in Black explains that each candidate (or at least Sawyer) has three options: # do nothing and see how things play out (and his or her name may be crossed out); # take over as protector of the Island; # leave the island and move on with their lives. As he explains this, he slowly crosses out Locke's name, implying that if Sawyer does not join him, his name might be "crossed out" too. Relazioni con gli Altri Candidates seem to have a special protected status amongst the Others. When Dogen confronts Hurley about poking around in a restricted area of the Temple, Hurley retorts that he is a candidate and he can do what he wants . Dogen backs off, begrudgingly. Il dono di Jacob Vedi articolo principale: Il dono Viene rivelato da Richard che se una persona riceve il tocco di Jacob, ciò è considerato un dono. Ciò significa che queste persone non possono uccidersi ma possono essere uccise da un'altra persona. Il dono di Jacob è ciò che non fa invecchiare Richard. Liste dei candidati A list of candidates has been seemingly written down in at least two locations: * on the walls of the cliffside cave * on the dial of the the lighthouse mirror. Neither list has yet been seen in its entirety. Additionally, it is not known if all of the names on the lighthouse dial belong to candidates, as some information given by the lighthouse dial conflicts with the cave walls. The poor lighting conditions in the cave revealed only a few names clearly, and only a few segments of the dial were seen in the lighthouse. Aside from some minor discrepancies, the name-and-number pairings of both lists largely agree. Some names have only been seen on one of the two lists. Ilana also seems to be aware of a list of candidates; in "Dr. Linus", she says that "there are only six left". Cognomi What the names mean and who they represent has not been clarified. All the names are assumed to be surnames because of the examples pointed out by the Man In Black. It is unknown, however, if the surname reflects a legal status or genetic signification. This distinction may explain why some obvious names (like Hume and Widmore) are omitted. :*James "Sawyer" Ford is recognized as "Ford" on the cave wall, not his self-appointed moniker. :*Alex could be identified as either Linus or Rousseau - legally she is one, genetically she is the other. :*Locke is represented as "Locke," his mother's last name - not his father's, which is Cooper. :*Kate is seemingly represented by her stepfather's last name, "Austen." She does not appear to be linked to "Janssen," which is the last name of both her mother and her biological father. :*Daniel, whose mother is Eloise Hawking and whose father is Charles Widmore, appears to be represented by a third name, "Faraday." Of course, he may not be represented at all, and "Faraday" could refer to someone else. Discrepanze tra la lista della grotta e quella del faro The lists in the cave and lighthouse reflect many of the same pairings of names and numbers. However, there are a few minor discrepancies between the two: * "Rutherford" is #31 in the cave and #32 in the lighthouse. The name "Toms" is listed for #31 in the lighthouse. * "Lewis" is #140 in the cave and #104 in the lighthouse. * "Brennan" is #29 in the cave and #35 in the lighthouse. The number 35 was not shown in the cave, and the name for number 29 was not shown clearly in the lighthouse. One possible explanation for these differences is production error, and that the two lists were meant to be identical. It is also possible that the differences were intentional, and there is an in-story explanation for their differences that has not yet been revealed. Nomi barrati Most of the names on the cave wall and on the lighthouse dial have been crossed out. It is not yet clear what this indicates. In many cases, the candidates have likely died (Rousseau, Rutherford, Goodspeed, Troup). In other cases, the candidates are likely still alive (Linus, Straume, Littleton), but it is unclear why their names are crossed out. At least nine names are not crossed out: Ford, Reyes, Shephard, Jarrah, Austen (though only on the lighthouse dial), Kwon (probably either Jin or Sun), Haasra , Grimwault, and Kysea. Some of the numbers next to these names corresponds with the Numbers. The exceptions are Austen (#51), Haasra (#56), Grimwault (#57) and Kysea (#60). Many numbers have yet to be revealed, and many more active candidates may exist. Jacob has not been shown creating or using either the cave list or the list at the lighthouse. So far, the Man in Black is the only one shown crossing out a name, although Jacob is aware of the one in the lighthouse. There is also some ambiguity as to whether Linus and Rousseau refer to Alex. That would give a plausible explanation to why Ben says that Charles Widmore "changed the rules" when Alex died, and why Linus is crossed out. Candidates pointed out by The Man in Black at the Cliffside Cave |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Wall Posting | Picture | Name | Number | Status | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | John Locke (LOCKE) | 4 | Deceased | He met Jacob when he was thrown out a window by his father. Jacob touched his shoulder and said he was sorry that happened to him. Was crossed off the list by the Man in Black. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | Hugo "Hurley" Reyes (REYES) | 8 | Alive | Met Jacob upon release from prison, and was talked into booking passage on Ajira Flight 316. Jacob touched Hurley's chest when emphasizing the importance of the flight. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | James "Sawyer" Ford (FORD) | 15 | Alive | Met Jacob as a child at his parents' funeral. Jacob touched Sawyer when he handed him a pen, which Sawyer used to write his letter. Identified as a candidate by the Man in Black. Has currently chosen the third option: Leave the Island. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | Sayid Jarrah (JARRAH) | 16 | Alive | Met Jacob when his wife Nadia was murdered. He touched Sayid's shoulder briefly. Identified as a candidate by the Man in Black. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | Jack Shephard (SHEPHARD) | 23 | Alive | Jack Shephard met Jacob at the hospital where he worked after his first successful surgery. Jacob offered Jack an Apollo Bar that he had unsuccessfully tried to dislodge from the vending machine. Their fingers touched as Jacob passed the bar to Jack. Identified as a candidate by the Man in Black. On the wheel in Jacob's Lighthouse, Shephard's name is written in a darker black ink and different handwriting than the names surrounding his. There are also several small punctures in the surface around his name and a few of those below it. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | Jin or Sun (KWON) | 42 | Alive | The Man in Black mentions that he's not sure if it refers to Jin or Sun. Jacob touched both at their wedding. |} Lista parziale dei candidati Curiosità * Jacob directly recruited Dogen at a important point of his life, but it is not known if he was touched. **His situation resembles Juliet's reason to come to The Island, although she wasn't shown to be touched. * As stated in Jorge Garcia's podcast "Geronimo Jack's Beard", the script for mentions that there should be "over a hundred names" written on the cave wall. * When Aldo is about to kill Jin, Justin says that he "is one of them", to which Aldo replies that "he may be one of them," possibly referring to him as being a candidate. * Cued by Jacob, Hurley asserts his status as a candidate and his right to do as he pleases. * Of all the known candidates from the Oceanic Flight 815 survivors faction, Sawyer (and Jin, if he is a candidate) are the only ones who have not returned to the mainland since coming to the Island. * Jack's number, 23, corresponds to his seat number on Oceanic Flight 815, 23B. * No one from the tail section of 815 was shown to be on the cave's list. * Assuming Linus means Ben, Brennan means the science expedition member, and that all other surnames mean the most obvious (what is assumed in the table above), and counting Burke and Linus as Others and the people from the freighter who were on the Island as DHARMA kids as freighter people, there are fifteen passengers of Oceanic Flight 815 on the walls, four Others, three freighter people, three members in the French team, three members of the U.S. Army, two DHARMA members, and fourteen completely unknown people there. * Frank was not seen to have met Jacob or to have his name on the wall or the lighthouse, but was indicated by Bram as a "possible candidate". * Kate was seen to be touched by Jacob but she was not identified as a candidate on the Cliffside Cave. However, her name is written on the Lighthouse wheel, which means she is a candidate. ** Carlton Cuse has confirmed that Kate's name was written on the cliffside cave wall, but the scene regrettably did not make the final edit (and her name was crossed out on the cave wall). * It is possible that Ilana (who was specifically recruited by Jacob) is a candidate, as we are yet to know her last name. * There are several references to some of the characters written on the cave who are previously referred to as not being on Jacob's list: ** In "I Do", Danny Pickett mentioned that "Shephard wasn't even on Jacob's list". ** In "Par Avion", Mikhail states that Kate is not on the list because she is "flawed"; Sayid is not on the list because he is "weak and frightened"; and Locke is not on the list because he is angry. * The list includes two inside jokes for numbers 197 and 202. Sheckler and Harggus are two characters portrayed by American stand up comedian Jim Norton on the Opie and Anthony Show, heard on Sirius/XM Radio. The show is heard on Channel 197 on the Sirius platform and Channel 202 on the XM platform. Domande senza risposta *Did Jacob write the names on the cave wall? **Is MIB manipulating Sawyer into believing it's Jacob's cave? **Why are the names found in the cave and the lighthouse? *What makes a person a candidate? *Why would Jacob need a replacement? *Why did Jacob compile this list of candidates? **Was everything the Man in Black said about the candidates truthful? *How is it determined whose name is crossed out, and when? *How does Ilana know who is a candidate, and how many are left? ar:المرشحون fr:Candidats es:Los Candidatos he:מועמדים pt:Os Candidatos ru:Кандидаты Category:Character groups Categoria:Numeri Categoria:Sesta stagione